1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to data communications, and in particular, to Ethernet applications.
2. The Prior Art
With the proliferation of Internet-aware appliances, more and more devices may be coupled to the same network, many with customized applications embedded therein.
While PHYs are typically shipped to boot into a default state, these devices may be customized with onboard software to provide enhanced functionality and therefore may boot into a non-standard state.
In network systems, typically the PHY is responsible for establishing a link, and will begin the link process immediately after being released from reset. However, at this point, any customized software present may not be fully functional, even though the PHY is attempting to establish contact over the host network.
FIG. 1 illustrates this process. In act 10, the PHYs reset is released, and enters a programming state in act 15. The PHY simultaneously moves to establish link partners in act 20. Typically, act 20 may finish in advance of act 15.
As can be seen, a non-functional PRY may prematurely appear on the network, with other link partners believing it is a functional link while the programming state is still being performed, resulting in problematic links. Furthermore, the customized software may be programmed to configure the PHY or perform diagnostic tests on the system or network, possibly resulting in a negative impact on link partners.